dragon_storyfandomcom-20200223-history
Base Dragons
__TOC__ Some dragons in Dragon Story copy the form of other dragons. The original dragon from which the form is copied is called a Base Dragon. A dragon's basis is determined by its behavior and movements in the game. As such, the still images on the wiki should not be used to determine a dragon's basis. Note that while some dragons may share some characteristics of the dragons that they are based upon, they are not all the same. As such, there is no single set of characteristics that can be used to classify these dragons. Here is a list of the Base Dragons and the dragons that are based upon them. Air Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Chocolate Dragon *Phoenix Dragon *Seabreeze Dragon *Snowflake Dragon *Tropic Dragon *Turkey Dragon *White Chocolate Dragon Charm Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Capricorn Dragon *Cleopatra Dragon *Comet Dragon *Ethereal Dragon *Hammerhead Dragon *Illusionist Dragon *Leviathan Dragon *Libra Dragon *Metal Dragon *Naga Dragon *Quartz Dragon Coral Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Atlas Dragon *Dawntree Dragon *Deep Dragon *Gemstone Dragon *Killerwhale Dragon Diamond Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Avatar Dragon *Caesar Dragon *Chrome Dragon *Icecrown Dragon *Kaleido Dragon *Light Dragon *Lily Dragon *Nightmare Dragon *Nova Dragon *Paladin Dragon *Pansy Dragon *Pearl Dragon *Pegasus Dragon *Rainbow Dragon *Santa Dragon *Treasure Dragon *Unicorn Dragon Eagle Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Angel Dragon *Bladewing Dragon *Goldwing Dragon *Mask Dragon *Parakeet Dragon Fairy Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Acrobat Dragon *Blue Moon Dragon *Eclipse Dragon *Goodwitch Dragon *Holly Dragon *Jewelry Dragon *Kite Dragon *Lacewing Dragon *Melody Dragon *Mermaid Dragon *Mistmoth Dragon *Morning Glory Dragon *Mother Dragon *Snowangel Dragon *Social Dragon *Stainglass Dragon *Stone Dragon *Sunrise Dragon *Virgo Dragon *Wisp Dragon Familiar Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Elf Dragon *Firemane Dragon *Hunter Dragon *Laserlight Dragon *Leo Dragon *Nano Dragon *Sagittarius Dragon *Sphinx Dragon *Tiger's Eye Dragon *Topaz Dragon Fire Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Big Bad Dragon *Dreamcatcher Dragon *Earth Day Dragon *Easter Egg Dragon *Immortal Dragon *Knight Dragon *Lightmare Dragon *Pinata Dragon *Templar Dragon Firestorm Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Aether Dragon *Armor Dragon *Bedrock Dragon *Black Knight Dragon *Chess Dragon *Emerald Dragon *Fortune Dragon *Gingerbread Dragon *Headless Dragon *Helios Dragon *Independence Dragon *Origami Dragon *Passion Dragon *Secret Dragon *Teddy Dragon *Thunderbird Dragon *Underworld Dragon Forest Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Alpine Dragon *Aries Dragon *Cherry Blossom Dragon *Cheshire Dragon *Cyber Dragon *Griffin Dragon *Hibiscus Dragon *Leopard Dragon *Lightning Dragon *Lunar Horse Dragon *Mercury Dragon *Midas Dragon *Sentinel Dragon *Trojan Dragon *Witch Dragon Fruitful Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Easter Dragon *Fireworks Dragon *Four-Leaf Dragon *Ice Cream Dragon *Love Dragon Genie Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Atlantis Dragon *Dream Dragon *Equinox Dragon *Fairytale Dragon *Hypnotic Dragon *Ice Age Dragon *LeftHeart Dragon *Prism Dragon *Shell Dragon *Snowman Dragon *Super Dragon Gold Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Cornucopia Dragon *Crownprince Dragon *Dark Angel Dragon *Leprechaun Dragon *Mardi Gras Dragon *Marshmallow Dragon *Mythic Dragon *Owl Dragon *Peacock Dragon *Pisces Dragon *Rex Dragon *RightHeart Dragon *Royal Dragon *Sasquatch Dragon *Summer Dragon *Valkyrie Dragon *Yeti Dragon Infinity Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Clockwork Dragon *Double Rainbow Dragon *Ruby Dragon *Yin Yang Dragon Island Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Abominable Dragon *Bubble Dragon *Clown Dragon *Fuzzy Dragon *Golem Dragon *Planet Dragon *Pumpkin Dragon *Pyramid Dragon *Turtle Dragon *Tusker Dragon Life Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Amethyst Dragon *Carnival Dragon *Castle Dragon *Dynasty Dragon *Falling Leaf Dragon *Flower Dragon *Gladiator Dragon *Lotus Dragon *May Dragon *Platinum Dragon *Reindeer Dragon *Rose Dragon *Scarecrow Dragon *White Rose Dragon *Winter Dragon *Winter Games Dragon Magic Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Boo Dragon *Cave Dragon *Cupid Dragon *Goblin Dragon *Illusion Dragon *Jester Dragon *Meteor Dragon *Mirage Dragon *Mossrock Dragon *Red Lantern Dragon *Spirit Dragon Mindvolt Dragon Dragons Based upon it: *Forestfire Dragon Mist Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Amber Dragon *Ancient Dragon *Aquarius Dragon *Aurora Dragon *Bluebell Dragon *Daisy Dragon *Gilded Dragon *Hanukkah Dragon *Jade Dragon *Justice Dragon *Kitsune Dragon *Luck Dragon *Mummy Dragon *Night Elf Dragon *Razorback Dragon *Steampunk Dragon *Vampire Dragon *Zombie Dragon Poison Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Amazon Dragon *Bat Dragon *Darksteel Dragon *Night Dragon *Saturn Dragon *Scorpio Dragon *Scorpion Dragon *Tinsel Dragon *Wraith Dragon Serpent Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Black Rose Dragon *Celtic Dragon *Cosmic Dragon *Icicle Dragon *Landworm Dragon *Magnetic Dragon *Ninja Dragon *Oracle Dragon *Quetzal Dragon *Red Queen Dragon *Rune Dragon *Sapphire Dragon *Storm Dragon *Sunburst Dragon *Venetian Dragon Skeleton Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Cerberus Dragon *Cirque Dragon *Elements Dragon *Emerald Knight Dragon *Triple Rainbow Dragon Trickster Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Athletic Dragon *Penguin Dragon Valentine Dragon Dragons Based upon it: *Spring Dragon Wild Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Anubis Dragon *Cerberus Dragon *Crusader Dragon *Honeybee Dragon *Fossil Dragon *Mech Dragon *Moon Dragon *Polar Dragon *Pterodactyl Dragon *Sabretooth Dragon *Samurai Dragon *Skeleton Dragon *Taurus Dragon *Triceratops Dragon *Troll Dragon *Turquoise Dragon *Viking Dragon *Warden Dragon Wizard Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Black Swan Dragon *Bride Dragon *Dino Dragon *Gadget Dragon *Hook Dragon *New Year Dragon *Onyx Dragon Notes *The current record holder for the dragon with the most designs based upon it is a tie between the Wild and Mist dragons, with a total of 18 dragons. *The current record holders for the dragon with the least designs based upon it are the Mindvolt Dragon and the Valentine Dragon with only 1 dragon. *The dragons that currently have no dragons based upon them and are not based on any other dragons are the Tiny Dragon, Medusa Dragon, Titan Dragon, Virtue Dragon, Water Dragon, Raven Dragon, Spider Dragon, Glacius the Ancient, and Celestial Dragon. Category:Trivia